dplfandomcom-20200214-history
Driver: Parallel Lines Wiki: Manual of Style/Vehicles
The Manual of Style for vehicles. Please note this is generally supplied as part of a policy, however warnings are not given if users fail to follow the MOS, unlike policy installments. Please read thoroughly. Contents Generally, vehicle pages are usually other 4,000 bytes in size, and to be qualified as article worthy, they must have all required images (see more for details on requirements.) Infobox The infobox is a template fitted on the right hand side of the article which supplies the necessary and basic details of the vehicle. We use Template:Infobox vehicle for this information. In all circumstances, if a field is unknown, insert N/A (N/A) There are certain defaults for this feature: Name The name of the vehicle is supplied here. This is the name supplied in the Garage. Other names are supplied in aka (see below). Front and Rear Quarters The front and rear quarters are necessary. These are to be taken outside of the LaGuardia Circuit. As of 23-07-16, all vehicles have front and rear quarter images. The naming of the image should go as vehiclename-DPL-front.png and vehiclename-DPL-rear.png. .png is preferred in all cases. Caption The default caption is "A Vehicle Name in Driver: Parallel Lines." In minor circumstances, this may be altered to adjust to multiple era variants. (i.e. Police Helicopter.) Aka AKA defines other vehicle names, i.e beta names, nicknames, file names. The name of the vehicle (page name) must not be supplied in the aka section. Appearances This is Driver: Parallel Lines wiki. It is necessary to keep users informed that the car appears in Driver: Parallel Lines, but if the car appears in another Driver game, supply it, with a wikipedia link. Games must be linked, italicated, and listed (not bullet-pointed) using line breaks. Vehicle type The vehicle type. Most are Civilian cars, though Emergency vehicles are also prominent. Vehicle class The Vehicle Class of the vehicle as listed in Ray's Autos. Please insert the template of the vehicle class, i.e. . Body style The body style of the vehicle. Body styles include 4 door sedans, 2 door super cars, box trucks, semi-trucks, light helicopter, chopper, etc. Linking to a relevant category (but NOT a Vehicle Class category) is preferred. Capacity While it is extremely hard to actually test this, supplying the number of doors in the capacity field is the best way to estimate capacity. In other cases, add Unknown, and fix a date to which this is unknown as of. Variants A list of variants. Variants are vehicles which are based on the original model. A model is not a variant of a variant, so on variant pages, please do not supply the original base model as a "variant"; place it in related. Related Related vehicles are similar vehicles, either by style, era-replacement (Meat Wagon > Paramedic, Zartex > M700, etc), or by relationship of variants - the base model of a variant is not a variant, it is a related vehicle. Other ;Handling, acceleration, top_speed, layout, engine, transmission These next few specs use special templates and observed details. Please read the main article for information on this. Example Example taken from Courier. The full template can be found here. |acceleration = |top_speed = |engine = Diesel |layout = Front engine, rear wheel drive (FR) |transmission = N/A |colors = Traffic colors }} |acceleration = |top_speed = |engine = Diesel |layout = Front engine, rear wheel drive (FR) |transmission = N/A |colors = Traffic colors }} The Lead The lead is an introductory description, to be placed directly underneath the infobox in the source editor - it appears to the left of it. This identifies the vehicle name, style and games it appears in. The typical style for this is: The Vehicle Name is a style in Driver: Parallel Lines. Description Under a Description heading, this is to be used for additional information which isn't suitable under "design", "performance", "locations", "owners", "mission appearances", "variants", "trivia" or "see also". Design Here specifies the primary and secondary influences, as well as an advanced description of the front, side, rear and any other profile of the car. Link to primary/secondary influence wikipedia pages if possible, if not, link to a suitable image. STOCK CAR ONLY. Bodyworks Using a table, list the image of the bodywork, the description of its changes and features, and the name of the livery. In description, name the Bodywork and its number, italicate number. Example Example taken from Zartex. Performance Description of the vehicle's performance. Cover top speed, acceleration, braking, handling, durability and any other functions/abilities, i.e. armor or mounted weapons. Performance Overview A template table listing all necessary statistics. Speeds and acceleration are identified using the in-game speedomter, while "autostats" are listed as a fraction (using the same template as found on the infobox, see Driver: Parallel Lines: Manual of Style/Vehicles/Vehicle Statistics). Speeds are listed as mph, with the kmh to 1 decimal place in brackets. Abbreviations only. If a detail isn't acquired yet, place N/A (N/A) in the field. If a detail isn't acquirable, place Example Example currently made up (this is a relatively new feature, thus many articles are not up to date with this template) |stage2_topspeed = |stage3_acceleration = |stage3_topspeed = |nitro_acceleration = |nitro_topspeed = |autostats_image = Unknown.png |autostats_topspeed = |autostats_acceleration = |autostats_handling = }} |stage2_topspeed = |stage3_acceleration = |stage3_topspeed = |nitro_acceleration = |nitro_topspeed = |autostats_image = VehicleName-DPL-Stats.png |autostats_topspeed = |autostats_acceleration = |autostats_handling = }} :TIP: Keep templates with fields neat by aligning all "=" signs and the data following them Gallery The gallery contains two sections; screenshots and design. Screenshots denotes any images, while design is specifically for 6 images; front quarter, rear quarter, front, rear, side, top. Within screenshots should be the bodywork images, under a header specially for them (use The images are to be put in centered galleries, within a 2-tab tabber. Please do not center the tabber. This looks hideous. Example Example taken from Zartex. Screenshots= Zartex final version.jpg|Front of the Zartex. Zartex final version rear.jpg|Rear of the Zartex. Zartex.png|The beta Zartex. PoliceRoadBlock-DPL.png|Seen forming a Road Block. Zartex-DPL-Garage.png|Default. Zartex-DPL-Bodywork1.png|Bodywork 1. Zartex-DPL-Bodywork2.png|Bodywork 2. Zartex-DPL-Bodywork3.png|Bodywork 3. Zartex-DPL-Bodywork4.png|Bodywork 4. |-| Design= Screenshots= Pictures|Captions VehicleName-DPL-Garage.png|Default. VehicleName-DPL-Bodywork1.png|Bodywork 1. VehicleName-DPL-Bodywork2.png|Bodywork 2. VehicleName-DPL-Bodywork3.png|Bodywork 3. VehicleName-DPL-Bodywork4.png|Bodywork 4. |-| Design= Mission Appearances *Mission appearances. Don't add missions it appears in if it's literally just a taxi driving around. PROMINENT. Owners *Owners. Don't speculate, but obviousness is clear. Locations Locations are to be listed under 1978 and 2006. Mission appearances are not locations, however if the player can obtain the vehicle from a mission, this can be an exception. 2006 Vehicles which do not spawn in the 1978 era (all 2006 vehicles) need a special warning: Example Note: The Saxon is a 2006 Era vehicle, therefore it will not spawn in the 1978 Era naturally. *Does not spawn in the 1978 Era. Note: The Vehicle Name is a 2006 Era vehicle, therefore it will not spawn in the 1978 Era naturally. *Does not spawn in the 1978 Era. Era Change appearances Some vehicles, however, will spawn in the 1978 era if using the era swap features, and driving the 2006 vehicle in the 1978 era, thus, these vehicles will need an extra note: Example *Can be seen driving around if the player has completed the game, and drives the vehicle in the 1978 Era using the Era Change feature. 1978 only On the other hand, some vehicles will not spawn in the 2006 era at all: Example Note: The Zartex is a 1978 Era-exclusive vehicle, therefore it will not spawn in the 2006 Era naturally. *Does not spawn in the 2006 Era. Note: The Vehicle Name is a 1978 Era-exclusive vehicle, therefore it will not spawn in the 2006 Era naturally. *Does not spawn in the 2006 Era. *Can be driven by the player in the 2006 Era by using the Era change feature, however, it will not spawn on the streets. Trivia *Trivia is unimportant information that the user may find interesting but not necessarily important. This wiki is welcome to trivia, but blindly obvious trivia, or trivia already noted in detail in the previous descriptions is not welcome. See also *Associated vehicle - description. *Variants - description. *Similar vehicle - description. Navigation The navbox is to be fitted to all vehicle articles. f Categories *The vehicle category should be added. *If the vehicle is introduced in the 1978 era, add the 1978 Era Vehicles category. *If the vehicle is introduced in the 2006 era, add the 2006 Era Vehicles category. *Add categories referencing its body style. *Add categories defining whether the the vehicle has default modifications (Pimp Wagon, Cerrano Punk, etc) *Add the vehicle class category. *Please don't make up categories. *Categories are not necessarily descriptions. A couple of words make up categories, not a sentence. Blank Example A blank example can be found here. Category:Manual of Styles